Vacation: Freckles?
by mrsfigg22
Summary: RW/DM Est. Relationship. One morning on vacation, Ron makes an interesting discovery present on Draco's shoulders...


Winter always gets me into the mood to write pieces about somewhere warm. Actually I've had this done for awhile, but I didn't think it was ready to post. But now I'm so desperate to post something, and I want to get this ficlet out of my hair.

Also: This is my **official apology** for not updating more. School and life suck. As many of you probably know. I'm very sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up, please let me know...

WARNING: the usual - man on man lovin'....

--

"Weasley. You really expect me to just hand my wand over to you without questioning as to why?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Draco, stop being so dramatic. I've _told_ you why. We're going on vacation, and I don't want you doing magic for everything."

"Yes but you can't be serious. What is wrong with doing magic on vacation?" Draco asked incredulously, hating the idea of being without his wand.

"Nothing is wrong with it; I just wanted to spend a bit of time away from magic. Just fend for ourselves."

"But what if we get attacked? We'll be so vulnerable without our wands."

"Which is why I'm going to bring them along," Ron said gently, "And I'll keep them in my bag."

"Oh," Draco scoffed, "so you're the one who gets to be in charge of them? You don't trust me?"

Ron smiled playfully, "Not with this, Mr. I-Use-Magic-to-Wipe-My-Bum."

Draco flushed angrily but at Ron's insistent stare he handed over his wand, "If anything goes wrong, it's your head."

--

"Will you just _look_ at me? I'm like a beet!" Draco whined as they returned to their hotel room, "Just let me magic it away, please. I look absolutely hideous, disgusting. I really don't know how you can stand to be in the same room as me."

Ron laughed and kissed him on the nose, ignoring the slight hiss of pain from Draco, "I told you to put on sunscreen. Did you listen?"

"That stuff is loathsome and nauseatingly greasy. Muggles need to find a better way to protect their skin," Draco winced as he pulled off his shirt.

"Like what, Magic?" Ron laughed as Draco shot him a look, and after searching through his bag, pulled out a green bottle, "Here, Aloe should help the burning." He put some in his hands and began rubbing it onto Draco's back. Immediately Draco sighed and relaxed into the cooling sensation of the gel

"That's better," Ron said and gave Draco the bottle to apply to the rest of his body, "I'm going to take a shower and then we should decide on a place to eat."

"A shower sounds amazing, can I join you?" Draco pleaded.

"But what about all that Aloe you just put on?" Ron asked, a bit saddened by how much was wasted.

"Please? I'll buy you some more. Besides, I read once in the _WitchWeekly: Mugglecures Edition_ that hot water helps sunburn fade faster." Draco decided the discussion was over and headed to the bathroom, shedding the remainder of his clothes as he walked.

Ron watched Draco's little bare-end disappear into the bathroom and then grinned and followed him in.

--

About a week later Ron made an interesting discovery. He had woken up as usual, with Draco's back to his chest. He began to kiss Draco's shoulders to wake him up and after the other man shifted and groaned slightly, Ron realized something was new.

And then he saw them.

Little spots of brown across Draco's shoulders. Like _freckles._

"Draco."

"Mmhm?"

"I think you've got freckles."

"That's not possible. Malfoys don't get freckles. You must be seeing things."

"I am not, and you most certainly have got them. On your shoulders. It must be from the sun."

Suddenly Draco leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to see if it was true. And judging by the scream Ron heard moments later, it was.

Draco had freckles.

He came dashing out and began to shake Ron, "Get my damn wand this instant, I need to get rid of them."

"Why?" Ron asked, pulling Draco closer and sliding this lips across the spots gently.

Draco's eyes fell shut and he sighed as Ron's mouth slid up his neck, "Why...Malfoys...freckles..don't...have...mm...yes..."

Ron smirked, there was nothing better than an unhinged Draco. He nibbled on the blonde's shoulder, reveling in Draco's gasps, and said, "I think they're cute."

Draco stiffened and pushed Ron away angrily, "_Cute!?_ You think they're cute?" He implored. "They're hideous! Disgusting! Vile!"

Ron frowned at the sudden interruption, "Is that what you think of mine then?"

Draco stilled, realizing that what he had said was probably not the best thing to say. "No, Ron. That's not what I think of yours. Yours are sexy, adorable, amazing. They cover every fucking inch of your god-like body. But like I said, Malfoys do not get freckles. They clash with our pale hair and complexion. So, please get your wand or I am taking that silly Muggle contraption called an airplane and going back to London and getting another wand to get them removed."

Ron laughed, "And how are you going to do that? With all those pesos you have there?"

Draco fumed, "NOW, Weasley!"

"Alright, alright, no need to go batty." Ron got up and went to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out Draco's Hawthorne wand. He threw it at Draco who waved it around him. With a slight whirl the freckles, along with the tan, were gone.

Draco held his wand wistfully for a few moments before placing it back into Ron's outstretched hand.

Ron locked his trunk again and said, "You know, I don't care what Malfoys are supposed to look like. I was getting rather fond of that tan."

Draco smiled and said, "Well Weasley, we still have another week yet. I'd say anything could happen."

Ron said somberly, "Well, nothing like you getting freckles."

"Yes, quite right. That is something I will never allow to happen again, even if I have to slather that greasy muggle unction all over myself until we're back in gray, cold, Britain."

"Jeez, you don't have to make it sound so final," Ron said, a bit depressed.

Draco shot him a look, and Ron decided to drop the subject. Well, at least until their next vacation.

--

Draco with freckles...to me that sounds very yummy, dunno why. You may disagree, I guess.

-also, like I said, this piece doesn't feel complete to me, it lacks some color (maybe more sex?), so I'm unsure about it. If you **review,** please keep that in mind.-

-ps, this is the second version. This morning as I was rereading it, I realized I had a typo (face slap), which are very uncharacteristic of me. Grammar problems, yes. Switching from first person to third, yes. Switching from past tense to present, yes. But typos, NEVER!!! So I made it all better.


End file.
